


Two of a Kind

by taitofan



Series: The Misadventures of the Narumi Family [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Friends, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: In another time, in another place, Shuuichi is born into the Narumi family, where the world is recovering and his parents love him dearly.The red string of fate has led Kokichi to him, whether Makoto particularly likes it or not.(NDRv3/OnS crossover with established Shuunaru and growing Oumasai. Chapters may jump around the timeline, but they are all connected.)





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to rip Oumasai out of my cold, dead hands, so when my bff got me into OnS, I just. I had to. Oumasai is my life. Also: Shuunaru is godly and I hope both fandoms will give this fic a shot! Knowing OnS's plot is a little more important that v3's (mostly cause this really just plops the v3 cast into OnS's world), but I hope I explain things well enough for v3 fans to enjoy this without knowing OnS! And for OnS fans to enjoy without knowing v3!
> 
> And yes, this is the result of my OnS fic Come Together, haha.

"But Papa!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to go."

Makoto watched the scene silently, wanting nothing more than to scoop up his son and assure him that it was fine, he didn't have to go to preschool!  He could just stay home!  Whatever he wanted!

Which was _exactly_ why Shuusaku had to try to reason with their four-year-old son and his teary-eyes, because they _both_ knew Makoto would give in.

"I'm scared...  No one will like me!"  Shuuichi bright golden eyes were full of the genuine fear only a child could exhibit.  He honestly thought no one at his school would like him, and it broke Makoto's heart.  "Please let me stay!  I'll learn things here with Daddy!"

Shuusaku gave Makoto a look, affectively stopping him from agreeing to it immediately, then turned back to their son with a gentle smile.  "That nice girl Kaede will be in your class.  She likes you, doesn't she?"

Shuuichi shrugged, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Your Papa and I met in preschool," Makoto piped in, not able to take seeing Shuuichi so sad any longer.  He knew that he couldn't just give in and let Shuuichi never go to school, so he figured he'd better start trying to ease his son's mind too.  "And now we're married and have you."

The point had been to show Shuuichi he could find someone who would stay as special to him as Makoto had found in Shuusaku, but those golden eyes just welled up with _more_ tears.  Makoto felt his body tense at the sight.  He always felt so guilty making Shuuichi cry; he never meant it, but he was reminded of how sensitive Shuusaku had been when they were younger.  From his demeanor to his looks, Shuuichi certainly took after Shuusaku.

"I have to get _married_?"

Shuusaku could barely hold back his laughter, though Makoto wasn't sure if it was because of Shuuichi's misunderstanding, Makoto's panic, or both.  Luckily, he composed himself and took pity on Makoto.

"No, you don't have to marry someone just because you meet in preschool.  Daddy and I were just really lucky to have met and become best friends, and then we fell in love later.  That doesn’t mean you have to do it too.  But I know you _will_ make friends.  You're kind and smart, and everyone will love you.  I promise you."

Shuuichi still didn't look completely convinced, but he flashed them a watery smile and rubbed the tears from his eyes, quietly agreeing to go to preschool.  Makoto was once again amazed that someone like him ended up with such a well-manner, polite, sweet son like Shuuichi and not some bratty hellion with a big mouth and bigger attitude.

Not that he'd been like that as a child.  Or was still like that.  He _wasn't_.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if Shuuichi would find himself drawn to someone like that though, just as Shuusaku had—for whatever reason—been drawn to him.  Would Shuuichi find a best friend who complimented his personality in that way?  Or would he stick with other quiet, like-minded children?

Well, whoever he became friends with, Makoto was sure it would be someone who would cherish Shuuichi just as much as he cherished Shuusaku.

\---

"...Makoto, we need to go."

Makoto lingered at the edge of the classroom, and he was glad he wasn't the only one.  Mothers and father all seemed reluctant to leave their children; in fact, only one couple had left immediately upon dropping their son off with barely a goodbye.  Makoto had felt his temper flare a bit at that, but he supposed he couldn’t judge when he had no idea what the situation was.  Besides, the boy had seemed fine with it, so he guessed there was no point in worrying.

"I know, I know!  Just give me a second!"  He watched as Shuuichi nervously stood away from a group of children, looking as if he _wanted_ to play with them, but just couldn't do it.  He didn't want to be one of _those_ parents who always butted into their child's life, but it was hard to leave knowing Shuuichi was still scared.  "Shuusaku, maybe we should—"

The words died on his tongue as the little boy he'd seen get dismissed by his parents looked at Shuuichi and immediately bounded over to his side.  The boy was much shorter than his peers, with dark purple hair and bright purple eyes that seemed to shine as he practically got into Shuuichi face, startling him.

"Hi!  I'm Kokichi!  Who're you?"

"S-Shuuichi..."

"Shuuichi, let's play, come on!"

Kokichi grabbed Shuuichi’s hand and tugged him towards two other little boys, one with green hair and eyes to match and the other with pure white hair and blue eyes that almost seemed to glow.  None of them looked like bad friends for Shuuichi, and Makoto felt his fears ebb away.  He turned back to Shuusaku and nodded.  Without another word, they left the school, trusting that Shuuichi would be just fine.

\---

Hours later, Makoto stepped back into the classroom not really knowing what to expect.  He was glad to see Shuuichi was still playing with the same group of boys, Kokichi pressed right up against his side.  But then Shuuichi noticed him and Shuusaku approaching them, and he wasn't sure what to make of Shuuichi's eyes immediately welling up with tears.

"Papa, Daddy, I don't want to leave!"  He reached over and took Kokichi's hand in his, looking up at them with pleading eyes.  "I want to keep playing with Kokichi and Rantarou and Kiibo and Kokichi!"

Makoto didn't mention that he'd said _Kokichi_ twice.  He was too busy trying to convince himself that kidnapping a child to keep his son happy wasn't a good thing to do.

"You'll see your friends again tomorrow," Shuusaku assured him, crouching down and holding out his hand.  "It's time to go home now though.  All your friends will be leaving too."

Shuuichi frowned a little frown, reluctantly letting go of Kokichi's hand and taking Shuusaku's instead.  Once he was on his feet, Kokichi shot up and all but threw himself at Shuuichi, hugging him tightly.

"No!" he bawled, his sudden waterworks jumping Makoto.  Oddly, none of the children seemed to react, nor did the teacher.  "Don't take my beloved Shuuichi away from me!  I'll _die_ without him!"

Makoto wasn't sure what surprised him more about this kid—that he knew a word like _beloved_ or that he'd say he'd die so casually.  None of these kids had been alive during the catastrophe, so why the dramatics? What four-year-old even thought of death?

"Kokichi..."  Shuuichi didn't seem any more inclined to have Kokichi let go of him as Kokichi did to let go.  He looked at Kokichi with a watery smile.  "I-I'll be back.  We'll play tomorrow!"

Kokichi's tears were gone in a flash, and he was smiling brightly as if he'd never been crying at all.  He giggled –a distinctive little _nishishi_ that sort of grated on Makoto's nerves, though he couldn't really say why—and leaned in, his cheek pressing up against Shuuichi's.

"You'd better, or I'll find you and keep you prisoner forever and ever!"  He finally let go of Shuuichi, catching sight of Makoto looking at him.  Kokichi stared back blankly for a moment, then shot him a creepy grin that made a shiver run up Makoto's spine.  The look was gone in an instant, but Makoto was left wondering what the hell was up with this kid.  "...Are you Shuuichi's Mama?"

Makoto knew Shuuichi had called him Daddy in front of his friends, but he forced down his irritation, knowing that a child that young probably wouldn't know better.  Sure, he was back to binding and the moment he opened his mouth his deep voice would clear up any misconceptions, but he suppose he did still look a touch feminine, and Shuuichi was likely the only child in his class with two fathers...

"He's my Daddy!" Shuuichi answered for him, pointing at Makoto with a happy grin.  Then he turned his finger to Shuusaku and continued, "And he's my Papa!  They were heroes in the war!"

Shuuichi obviously didn't know all the details; he was far too young for either of them to give the entire story.  Shuuichi _definitely_ didn't need to know about Shuusaku dying.

"Heroes?"  Kokichi's blank face was back, staring directly at Makoto with the most serious expression a four-year-old could produce.  "My big brother died during the war, and now my parents hate me and won't talk to me or feed me and want me to die.  They wish I'd died instead, and I wasn't even alive!"

Makoto’s insides froze at the dire words, his mind racing back to Kokichi's parents who barely looked at their son twice, and his fear from before was back.  Was this kid getting abused?  Neglected?  Should he do something...?

Then Kokichi's face broke into a grin.  "That's a lie!"

Makoto had enough; he leaned down and fixed Kokichi with a harsh glare.  "Look, you little brat, that's not something to joke about!  Lots of lives were lost during the war, and—"

" _Makoto_."

Makoto paused, and he suddenly became aware that the room had gone quiet, everyone turning to look at his loud outburst.  He coughed to cover his embarrassment and straightened up, turning back to his family.

"Right, _anyway_.  Let's go home, okay?  Say goodbye for now."

Shuuichi, who surely didn't understand exactly what Kokichi had been saying or why Makoto had gotten upset, nodded and said a quiet goodbye to his two friends, and then gave Kokichi a smile that might have melted Makoto's heart if he wasn't so irritated.

"Goodbye Kokichi...  I'll see you tomorrow and we'll play all day, I promise!"

"You'd better, or I'll cry!"

Makoto at least believed _that_ was the truth, though he couldn't say how sincere the tears would be.  Still, as they led Shuuichi out of the classroom, Makoto glanced back and saw Kokichi watch them, looking genuinely sad to see Shuuichi leave...

He quickly turned around before he could start to feel bad for the tiny, lying brat with his fake tears.  He'd know better than to fall for it next time...!

"...That's an odd thing for a child to lie about," Shuusaku murmured once they were outside, Shuuichi being a few steps ahead of them and looking far happier than Makoto had seen him all day.  "Something seems off about all of this..."

"What?  You think he was actually telling the truth?  Lying about lying?"  Shuusaku shrugged, and Makoto did have to agree that was pretty outlandish for a four-year-old to come up with on his own.  "Maybe he saw it in a movie or something."

"Perhaps.  I can only hope so..."  Makoto could admit that he really did hope Kokichi was a lying brat and not being mistreated.  With the world on its way to recovery, how could any parent not love their child...? "Well, it seems that he and Shuuichi have taken a shine to each other, so we'll just have to keep an eye on him.  I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of him from now on."

"... _What_."

Shuusaku chuckled, reaching out to take Makoto's hand in his while they walked.  It was warm and comforting, and Makoto was sure he'd never tire of the pleasant feelings that washed over him whenever he touched Shuusaku.

"Did you _not_ get the feeling that the two of them were quite like we were back then?  Quick to become friends, never wanting to be apart… Why, before you know it they'll fall in love and tell us they're engaged, and Kokichi will be calling you _Dad_ , and—"

"H-hey, stop that right now!  Never say that _ever_ again!"  Shuusaku laughed again, squeezing his hand affectionately.  "No way, Shuuichi has better taste than that.  He'll find someone who isn't a lying little brat, you'll see."

"Hmm, I suppose we both will see in time, won't we?"

Makoto ignored his husband's teasing and focused on their son, humming and glancing quizzically at every little thing they passed.  Was Kokichi someone who could become precious to Shuuichi?  Could he make his son happy...?

Well, Makoto figured, they were four, and who knew if they’d even still be friends at the end of the week, let alone years later.  And maybe Kokichi wasn’t actually as frustrating as he’d seemed that day.  Really, there was no point in worrying now, was there?  Shuuichi would grow up into a fine young man and make his own choices, and Makoto could only be there to support him any way he could.  He had to put trust in his son to make the right decisions…

But if his choices didn’t include becoming involved with Kokichi, well, he was pretty sure he’d be okay with that.

\---

They'd been home all of ten minutes when Shuuichi set down the picture book he was "reading" and approached his parents with a shy expression.

"...I'm hungry."

Dinner wouldn't be far off, but Makoto had come to remember quite well that time didn't mean much to a child.  He didn't really care if Shuuichi had a snack, but there was something that bothered him about that.  Certain "lies" came to his mind, and he really just hoped Shuuichi had played so much that it made him hungry.

"Didn't you eat all of your lunch?" he asked without judgment in his voice, knowing Shuuichi would retreat inside himself if he thought someone was disappointed in him.  After a moment, Shuuichi shook his head.  "Did it taste bad or something?"

"N-no, it was good..."  Makoto hoped so.  He'd tried to pack things he knew Shuuichi would like, though one week he might like something and utterly refuse to eat it the next week.  "I...  I shared it with Kokichi..."

_"...now my parents hate me and won't talk to me or feed me and want me to die."_

Now that he thought about it, he didn't recall Kokichi having anything with him when he'd been dropped off except a tiny backpack.  Maybe he really _hadn't_ had any food.  But that was all just a lie, right?  They'd probably just forgotten it at home!

"Shuuichi, tell me the truth, okay?"  Shuuichi nodded; he never lied, but this was very important.  "Did Kokichi say anything to you about his parents?"

"...He said he liked it at school because his parents were mean.  That's all, Daddy, I promise!"

 _Mean_ didn't really tell him much.  It could just mean they wouldn't let him stay up all night or eat ice cream and soda for every meal.  But it could also mean his parents really _were_ hurting him.  He couldn't just go do something on a whim though, as much as part of him wanted to.  But to think that a child—even a frustrating one—might be hurt...

"I believe you, but I need you to promise me that if Kokichi ever tells you about his parents hurting him, you need to tell me or Papa, okay?"  Shuuichi looked a bit confused, but he nodded all the same. "Okay...  Now, how about a snack?  Then you can help me and Papa cook, alright?"

Shuuichi smiled brightly and followed Makoto to the kitchen.  Shuuichi's "help" usually consisted of putting napkins on the table and taste-testing things, but it was sweet that he wanted to help.  God, he was so happy he'd been such a dumbass five years ago.  Having to retire at the age of twenty-one had been worth it to have his family.  He could always go back to the military if the urge struck him, but having a more low-key job and getting to see his husband and son were much better.  He'd gotten his fill of fighting for a while anyway.

He smiled as he peeled an apple for Shuuichi, who was practically jumping with excitement over such a simple little thing.  He was so relieved that Shuuichi could grow up in this environment, no war, no fearing for your or your loved one’s lives...

He swore that he'd give Shuuichi the world; give him everything he'd missed out on after losing his parents.

...And in the back of his mind, he thought that if he ever found proof that another little boy was truly being abused, he'd protect him too.


End file.
